Sous le regard de la sirène
by Aigie-san
Summary: A Poudlard, il y a la salle de bain des préfets, et il y a ceux qui sont autorisés à s'y rendre. Ils préfèrent s'y trouver seuls, mais parfois, tout ne se passe pas comme ils l'entendent. Et la sirène de la fresque en est l'unique témoin ; muette, mais pas aveugle. [Drarry]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à J.K Rowling.**

 **Sous le regard de la sirène**

-C'est une plaisanterie ?!

Le cri était sorti tout seul ; Harry n'avait pu l'en empêcher. Il sortait d'un épuisant entraînement de Quidditch et, fort de son rang de capitaine qui lui donnait accès à la salle de bain des préfets, s'était fait une joie de se prélasser dans un bon bain, mais, lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce, il avait immédiatement vu que quelqu'un d'autre faisait déjà trempette. Et ce quelqu'un d'autre n'était autre que Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna. Tout d'abord ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sembla sans voix, puis il retrouva ses moyens et lui offrit la moue la plus dédaigneuse possible avant de reprendre sa position initiale et de tourner le dos au Survivant.

-C'est occupé, fit-il de sa voix traînante.

Harry envisagea plusieurs issues. Tout d'abord, bondir sur Draco pour le tirer du bain par la force, mais le Serpentard était très probablement nu et il y avait certaines choses que le Gryffondor ne tenait pas à voir... Ensuite, il se dit qu'il pouvait enfoncer la tête de Draco sous l'eau et attendre patiemment qu'il se noie, mais l'illégalité de la chose le retint. En troisième position venait l'idée de tourner les talons et de revenir plus tard, voire même un autre jour, mais c'eut été laisser le Serpentard triompher. Enfin, et c'est l'option qu'Harry venait de prendre ; se déshabiller comme si de rien n'était et aller prendre son bain quand même, ce qui ne manquerait pas de faire fuir le préfet.

Harry entra donc dans le bain. Surpris, Draco tourna la tête vers lui avant de précipiter son regard vers le sens opposé. Lorsque le Survivant fut entré dans l'eau, le Serpentard braqua sur lui un regard plein de haine qui n'allait pas avec ces rougeurs d'embarras. S'écartant du Gryffondor, il gronda ;

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Potter ?!

En temps normal, Harry aurait violemment rétorqué, usant, s'il le fallait, de ses poings. Mais prendre un bain avec son ennemi de toujours n'était absolument pas quelque chose de normal. D'ailleurs, Draco aurait dû rougir de colère, or il s'agissait clairement de gêne, ce qui tendait à prouver que cette altercation n'avait rien d'habituel. Aussi le Survivant rétorqua-t-il calmement, sur un ton faussement nonchalant ;

-Je prends un bain.

-J'étais là avant, dégages !

Harry sortit une main de l'eau et la fit parler comme s'il c'eut agi d'une marionnette.

-J'étais là avant, gna, gna, gna, je vais le dire à mon père !

-Si... Si tu ne t'en vas pas, c'est moi qui pars !

Le Gryffondor haussa un sourcil.

-Et c'est censé me déplaire ?

Draco commença à se lever.

-Attention, je te vois !

Et se rassit immédiatement, les joues en feu. Le Survivant rit, l'air goguenard.

-Je ne te savais pas si pudique ! Ça doit être beau dans les douches après le Quidditch !

-Je t'emmerde, Potter ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, les mouillant. Il soupira d'aise. Il faudrait qu'il pense à se laver, mais quoiqu'il n'en laissait rien paraître, la présence de Draco le gênait tout de même un peu. Il se rassérénait en se disant que l'autre était encore bien moins à son aise que lui. Un sourire étira les lèvres du Survivant ; peut-être que la nature ne l'avait pas vraiment gâté. La moquerie n'eut pas le temps de franchir ses lèvres ; qu'il était bête ! Ce que Draco ne tenait pas que le Gryffondor voie se situait sur son bras ! Il portait la Marque !

Harry perdit son sourire et planta un regard noir sur Draco. Le Serpentard le fixait toujours et avait fait attention à s'entourer de mousse pour que le regard émeraude ne puisse percer la transparence de l'eau. Bien sûr. Harry fronça les sourcils, agacé. La perspective de se saisir de Draco, de le forcer à lui montrer son bras puis de le traîner dans le bureau de Dumbledore était tentante, toutefois, l'entraînement l'avait vraiment épuisé ; il ne tenait qu'à prendre un bon bain, et puis, il n'aurait pas eu l'air idiot à s'amener en peignoir chez le directeur !

Mais s'il pouvait obtenir la preuve... S'il pouvait voir la Marque de ses yeux, histoire d'enfin pouvoir convaincre Hermione et Ron qu'il avait raison et que le Serpentard était bien en mission pour Voldemort...

-Quoi, Potter ?! Tu veux ma photo ?!

-Elle sera dans le journal le jour où tu seras envoyé à Azkaban.

Draco perdit toute couleur et sembla sur le point de s'évanouir. Il ne se défendit pas.

-C'est pour ça que tu sèches les cours, non ? Et que tu as arrêté le Quidditch. Tu as déjà compris que tu n'avais pas d'avenir.

Harry lui-même se trouva dur à l'instant où il prononça ces mots qu'Hermione n'aurait sûrement pas approuvés.

Le Serpentard était pétrifié, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Il était évident qu'il mourait d'envie de sortir mais qu'il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Le Gryffondor était tiraillé entre deux suites possibles ; la première, fermer les yeux et laisser Draco s'échapper, ou continuer à le faire mariner un peu. Hermione aurait choisi de laisser le Serpentard en paix, et Ron de l'enfoncer le plus possible. Harry, toujours sans lâcher des yeux le blond, se dit que l'autre l'avait bien cherché, et qu'il avait toutes les raisons de vouloir se venger de lui. Aussi décida-t-il de bien prendre son temps.

[... ... ...]

-Tu en as mis, du temps ! S'étonna Ron lorsqu'Harry revint dans sa salle commune.

-Je me suis endormi ! Répondit le Survivant et son meilleur ami secoua la tête, dépité.

[... ... ...]

Harry ne voyait plus Draco que lors des repas ; le Serpentard ne jouait plus du tout au Quidditch, séchait un certain nombre de cours, et le Survivant ne pouvait aller prendre un bain tous les jours sans que cela n'attire les soupçons. Le Gryffondor devait donc se contenter d'attendre la fin de chaque entraînement de Quidditch pour se rendre dans la salle de bain des préfets, mais le Serpentard devait prendre garde à ne pas s'y rendre lui-même le jour de la séance d'entraînement de l'équipe des rouge et or. Ainsi, Harry en était réduit à fixer Draco durant les repas, s'attirant des soupirs de la part de ses amis.

-Harry, c'est vraiment puéril ce que tu fais ! Souffla Hermione, exaspérée. Qu'est-ce que tu espères, qu'il va te rendre ton duel ?

-Son duel ? S'étonna Ron.

-Oui, répondit Hermione. C'est un jeu moldu ; deux personnes se fixent dans les yeux et la première à détourner le regard perd.

Elle reporta son attention sur Harry.

-Non seulement il ne doit pas connaître ce jeu, mais en plus nous sommes à des tables opposées ; il ne doit même pas te voir !

-Il me voit, affirma simplement Harry.

-Très bien, et en supposant que ce soit bien le cas ; qu'est-ce que tu espères obtenir, comme ça ?

Sans lâcher Draco du regard, le Survivant répondit, un fin sourire assez effrayant sur le visage.

-Je veux qu'il sache que je sais qu'il sait que je sais.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Ron soupira.

[... ... ...]

Lorsqu'Harry se rendit en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, il crut halluciner lorsqu'il vit l'éclat d'un blond presque blanc apparaître entre les deux colossaux Serpentard ; Crabbe et Goyle. Draco était là. Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et alla s'asseoir tout au fond de la classe, avec Neville. Hermione lui jeta un regard courroucé et alla prendre sa place sur le devant, suivie de Ron qui interrogea son meilleur ami du regard sans qu'aucune réponse lui soit donnée.

Draco s'était aussi assis au fond, avec Crabbe et Goyle. Alors même que Snape avait à peine commencé son discours sur la leçon du jour, Harry griffonna quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin qu'il déchira, roula en boule, et envoya sur la table du Serpentard, de l'autre côté du couloir menant de la porte au bureau du professeur. Draco sursauta légèrement, prit la boulette et la renvoya à son expéditeur. Elle repartit immédiatement dans le sens opposé, et après quelques échanges et des regards interloqués de la part de plusieurs élèves, Draco dut juger qu'ils avaient assez attiré l'attention et défroissa le parchemin.

 _« Toi en cours ?! Incroyable mais vrai ! »_

Le Serpentard répondit, les lèvres pincées.

 _« Je t'ai tant manqué que ça, Potter ? »_

Lorsqu'il lut ça, Harry fit mine de vomir, et Draco lui répondit par un signe impoli de la main ; ce à quoi le Survivant envoya une réponse écrite.

 _« Ça te ferait plaisir, hein, Malfoy ? »_

Draco fronça les sourcils ; pour commencer, il sembla un expert en plein décryptage puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent ronds et il eut l'air indigné.

 _« Je ne suis_ pas gay _, Potter._

 _Et tu as vraiment une écriture_ abominable _. »_

Le Survivant ne répliqua rien sur son écriture ; il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais il était vrai qu'elle faisait pâle figure à côté de celle du Serpentard ; presque de la calligraphie, belle, souple et aérée. Il se renfrogna à cette constatation et envoya une autre boulette.

 _« Tu t'es senti visé ? Pauvre Malfoy, tu es dans le déni. C'est Parkinson qui va être triste. »_

Ils durent faire une pause dans leurs échanges ; Snape avait noté une certaine agitation dans le fond de la classe et s'en était rapproché. Lorsqu'il leur eut de nouveau tourné le dos, Harry reprit.

 _« Au fait, pas trop les boules de ne pas faire partie du club de Slug ? »_

Draco fit la moue.

 _« Je n'ai pas besoin de la reconnaissance d'un imbécile pareil. »_

Harry se retint d'éclater de rire. Pathétique.

 _« Tu n'as trouvé personne pour t'inviter ? Pauvre petit, il est tout seul ! »_

 _« Attention, Potter, je vais finir par croire que tu veux y aller avec moi. »_

Snape se retourna brusquement et fronça les sourcils. Il se passait quelque chose au fond de sa classe, il en était certain. Mais si Draco et Harry avaient dû être en train de se battre... Draco aurait depuis longtemps levé la main pour se plaindre. Après un dernier regard soupçonneux, il reprit son cours.

 _« Ça alors, Malfoy, tu sais faire de l'humour ! »_

 _« Parfaitement. Maintenant, laisse-moi écouter le cours. »_

 _« Han, t'es vexé ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible ! »_

 _« Je ne suis absolument pas susceptible. »_

 _« Dit celui qui me hait parce que j'ai un jour refusé de lui serrer la main. »_

De colère de s'être fait se remémorer cette humiliation, Draco renvoya la boulette le plus fort possible et elle percuta Harry juste sous le verre de ses lunettes.

-Aie !

-Un commentaire, Potter ? Demanda Snape.

Le Survivant se raidit.

-Non.

-Non, monsieur.

-Non, _monsieur_.

L'élève et le professeur se toisèrent un moment, puis le potionniste reprit une nouvelle fois ses explications. Harry lança un regard assassin à Draco. Il prit un moment pour se calmer puis envoya un nouveau message.

 _« Après mon prochain entraînement de Quidditch ; salle de bain des préfets. »_

Draco parut abasourdi.

 _« Est-ce que c'est un_ rendez-vous _, Potter ?! »_

 _« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas gay. »_

 _« Bien sûr que je ne le suis pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que je viendrais ? »_

 _« Oh, tu envisages donc de venir ? »_

 _« Dans tes rêves, Potter ! »_

 _« Tu veux que je rêve de toi ? De mieux en mieux ! »_

 _« Tu es un malade ! »_

 _« Arrête de chipoter et amène-toi, c'est tout. »_

 _« Je ne reçois pas d'ordres de toi ! »_

 _« Non, tu les préfères venant de Voldemort. »_

Le Serpentard regarda Harry, horrifié. Il fourra ses affaires et les différentes boulettes de parchemin dans son sac et quitta la classe en courant. Les élèves de l'avant-dernier rang, ainsi que Neville, Crabbe et Goyle, qui avaient bien vu que quelque chose se passait entre Draco et Harry, se tournèrent vers le Survivant qui dut faire un prodigieux effort pour, comme eux, paraître n'y rien comprendre.

[... ... ...]

Les coudes sur le bord de la baignoire, Harry fixait Draco qui était près du bord opposé, loin de lui, utilisant encore la mousse comme bouclier.

-Je sais que tu trafiques des trucs pas clairs. Et je sais que tu le sais. C'est pour ça que tu t'en es pris à moi dans le train, en début d'année. Ce n'était pas que pour le plaisir de me surprendre.

-Tu n'as aucune preuve.

-Ah, tu crois ? Pourtant, rien que maintenant, j'en vois deux énormes, de preuves !

-Tu mens, Potter !

-Vraiment ? Tu verrais ta tête de coupable ! Et ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, je sais bien pourquoi tu caches ton corps ! Il ne faudrait pas que je puisse voir ton bras, pas vrai ?

L'eau clapota légèrement ; un violent frisson venait d'agiter le Serpentard.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?..., demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

-Pourquoi tu es venu ? Répondit Harry dans un haussement d'épaules.

Le silence s'installa et le Gryffondor finit par retirer ses lunettes ; les déposant sur le bord du bain et se massant l'arête du nez. Lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur Draco, il ne vit plus qu'une forme floue vaguement humaine parmi d'autres formes floues vaguement géométriques. Draco ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était myope à ce point, il devait s'imaginer qu'il était toujours en train de le surveiller. Il y eut un gloussement, et Harry reconnut la voix de Mimi Geignarde.

-Hou, deux beaux garçons rien que pour moi ! Bonjour, Harry ! Bonjour Draco !

Le Survivant haussa un sourcil, moqueur.

- _Draco_? Ça alors, Malfoy, moi qui croyais que tu n'étais ami qu'avec des Sangs-Purs !

Draco ne dit rien.

-Eh bien, Harry, jaloux ? Demanda Mimi, d'une voix malicieuse.

-Désolé, Mimi, mais je les aime avec un peu plus de poitrine.

-Comme moi ? Gloussa-t-elle.

Cette fois, Draco réagit, ricanant.

-Non, Mimi, lui, il est amoureux de Weasleyte.

-Eh bien, _Draco_ , jaloux ? Demanda Harry, imitant Mimi.

-Un Sang-Mêlé et une traîtresse à son sang ? Ne me fais pas rire.

-Le Sang-Mêlé et la traîtresse assument leurs convictions, eux ! Siffla Harry.

A cet instant, probablement à cause de la colère et de la vapeur, les formes floues se déformèrent devant les yeux d'Harry et il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer que Draco était un serpent. Alors il continua instinctivement en Fourchelang.

-Je sais que tu es un Mangemort, sale petit con arrogant ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas !

Draco poussa un glapissement terrifié, et le rire de Mimi disparut en même temps que le fantôme. Harry se calma. Pourquoi Draco avait-il été à ce point effrayé ? La réponse s'imposa sans qu'il ait à la chercher. Il avait probablement déjà entendu quelqu'un parler Fourchelang ; Voldemort. Et lorsque le chef des Mangemorts s'exprimait dans cette langue, cela ne voulait rien dire de bon. Alors Harry, dans un stupide sursaut de pitié, avoua.

-Tu peux partir.

-Je... Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour faire ce que je veux !

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Répliqua Harry, irrité. Je ne vois rien sans mes lunettes ! Tu _peux_ partir !

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Draco sortit du bassin précipitamment. Le Survivant l'entendit se vêtir puis la porte de la salle claqua. Harry remit ses lunettes et sourit tristement ; il aurait bien aimé que le Serpentard reste et lui tienne tête. Qu'il fuie ainsi donnait l'horrible impression au Gryffondor de lui faire du mal gratuitement.

[... ... ...]

La lendemain de la fête donnée chez Slughorn, Harry passa presque la soirée entière à attendre dans la salle de bain des préfets, allongé tout habillé à même le sol, regrettant de ne rien avoir emmené pour s'occuper. Mais Draco finit par entrer.

-Eh bah, j'ai failli attendre, railla le Gryffondor.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore ?

Pour toute réponse le Survivant retira ses lunettes.

-Vas-y, tu peux te déshabiller en toute tranquillité.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de prendre ce fichu bain ?

Harry leva une main et posa ses lunettes dessus.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie, gna, gna, gna, tout le monde il est méchant avec moi !

Il laissa retomber sa main sur son ventre.

-Allez, fais pas ta princesse.

-Je...

-Malfoy, sérieusement, je suis fatigué, alors arrête de te faire prier.

-... Ferme les yeux.

-Puisque je te dis que je ne vois rien !

-Fais-le !

-Tsss, sans déconner..., grommela le Gryffondor avant de s'exécuter. Dire que je pensais que ce n'était que pour la Marque... mais t'es vraiment une petite vierge effarouchée.

-Je me passe de tes commentaires.

Harry attendit que Draco lui signale qu'il pouvait le faire pour ouvrir les yeux et remettre ses lunettes. Il se déshabilla à son tour et rejoignit le Serpentard. Les deux jeunes hommes, comme les autres fois, restèrent à distance.

-Alors, pourquoi tu m'as demandé venir ?

-Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus aimable ; j'ai dû me lever super tôt pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait personne à la volière quand j'accrocherais le mot à la patte de ce hiboux. Et comme je ne l'ai pas choisie, ma chouette me fait la gueule, soupira Harry.

Le Survivant remarqua avec un pincement au cœur que l'autre s'était encore entouré de son rempart de mousse et qu'il prenait toujours grand soin de ne pas le laisser s'éparpiller. Le Gryffondor soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Si je te disais pourquoi, tu te foutrais de moi, fit-il, s'attirant un regard intrigué de la part de Draco.

Comme le Serpentard ne répondait rien, Harry reprit.

-Je pourrais te dire que c'est parce que j'ai entendu ta petite conversation avec Snape, hier, et que je veux te cuisiner encore un peu. Je pourrais te dire que c'est juste parce que t'es assez stupide pour venir et que ça me fait marrer. Je pourrais te donner un tas d'explications désagréables, mais en fait, le « pourquoi » de ma petite invitation n'est pas si salop. Alors détends-toi ; je n'ai même pas emmené ma baguette.

Draco qui avait paru perdu, fut agité d'un rire nerveux.

-Tu vas me dire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Le Gryffondor sourit.

-T'as une sale gueule, tu sais ?

Le Serpentard se renfrogna.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit encore.

-Quand t'es malade.

-Je ne suis pas malade !

Le Survivant haussa un sourcil.

-Bah ça y ressemble beaucoup.

Là encore, comme Draco se taisait, Harry combla lui-même le silence.

-Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?

-Quoi ?

-De faire ce que tu fais.

-Et toi, ça vaut le coup d'être qui tu es ?

-Moi ? J'ai pas le choix, s'amusa le Survivant.

-Moi non plus.

-Hm, ouais, je suppose...

Harry se mit face au bord du bassin, croisant les bras et laissant sa tête reposer dedans, quoique la conservant tournée vers Draco qui laissait peu à peu tomber sa méfiance au profit d'une simple incertitude.

-Qu'est-ce que... tu veux ? Parvint alors à demander le Serpentard.

-Mais rien, espèce de parano ! Déstresse, bon sang !

Harry avait légèrement redressé la tête ; il s'apprêtait à la reposer lorsqu'il eut une idée. Ouais... Au point où il en était... Il s'éloigna du bord et fit un puissant mouvement circulaire du bras, projetant une vague sur Draco. Celui-ci eut juste le temps de mettre un bras devant lui pour se protéger les yeux. La vague le submergea et il toussa, s'essuya les yeux, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Harry éclata de rire.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de si amusant ?! S'écria le Serpentard.

-Bah quoi ? Venge-toi si ça t'a déplu ! Fit le Gryffondor avant de lui tirer la langue.

-Je... Je ne fais pas ces choses !

-Ah ? Ta vie doit être mortellement ennuyeuse...

Harry attendit une réponse, physique ou verbale, il s'en moquait ; pourvu que l'autre réagisse. Draco avait caché son bras gauche derrière lui et avançait timidement sa main droite vers la surface aqueuse. Il hésitait. Il n'avait certainement jamais fait ça de sa vie. Sa première tentative fut un échec cuisant, une toute petite vaguelette, et Harry lui renvoya une autre vague. Les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau, le Serpentard assassina le Gryffondor du regard.

-Ah, c'est comme ça...

La première véritable vague lancée par Draco fit reculer Harry, la seconde le déséquilibra, et la troisième le fit basculer en arrière. S'entama alors une bataille infernale, ponctuée de cris rageurs et d'éclats de rire. Chacun manqua de boire la tasse à plusieurs reprises, mais ils ne firent aucune pause, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois à bout de souffle. Haletants.

-Pas mal, pour un débutant, déclara Harry.

-Excellent, tu veux dire ? Corrigea Draco en se passant une nouvelle fois la main dans ses cheveux.

Mais il avait fait cela avec la main gauche, et le regard d'Harry accrocha la marque noire qui ornait son bras. Draco s'en rendit compte et devint aussi pâle qu'un cadavre. Il ne se rappelait même pas quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé à utiliser le bras coupable. Il recula, s'éloignant du Survivant dont il était si près... trop près... L'euphorie était soudainement retombée ; brutal retour à la réalité. Il était incapable de parler. Il envisagea de quitter le bain devant Harry, et tant pis pour sa pudeur mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre en pratique cette idée, sa tentative de fuite avorta.

Une vague venait de se fracasser sur son visage. Comme il toussait, il n'entendit pas Harry fendre l'eau en approchant et comme il s'essuyait les yeux, il ne vit pas non plus. Lorsqu'il se redressa enfin, remis de l'attaque, deux mains saisirent son visage... et les lèvres d'Harry se posèrent sur les siennes. Tout d'abord, il ne réagit pas ; puis le Gryffondor glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres et cela eut l'effet d'un électrochoc. Le Serpentard le repoussa et mit ses mains devant sa bouche. Le Survivant n'eut pas l'air surpris. Il sourit, le regard voilé de tristesse.

-Comme tu voudras.

Il sortit de l'eau, s'habilla. La sirène sur la fresque hocha négativement la tête, comme déçue par la réaction de Draco. Elle pointa Harry du doigt, fit de grands gestes pour que le Serpentard tourne la tête vers celui qui s'en allait. Draco sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

-A... Attends, Harry !

Mais il s'adressait à une porte close. Il écarquilla les yeux. Que venait-il de dire ?

-Harry ?

Il avait du mal à reconnaître sa voix lorsqu'il prononçait ce nom mais... ce n'était pas si gênant.

-Harry...

Et il resta seul. La sirène, assise sur son rocher, gonfla les joues, croisa les bras, et lui tourna le dos, boudeuse.

[... ... ...]

 _Je fixe ton regard et je tombe en toi._

 _Je te touche de plus en plus chaque fois._

C'est l'histoire de l'acier contre la pierre précieuse ; un gris de cendre contre une émeraude désireuse. Le regard vert traque, attaque, happe ; et toute résistance sape. Si je te regarde de moi c'en est fini ; car dans ce regard sans fond est le puits. Alors je baisse les yeux ; ignore mon désir. Je me dis qu'être deux me donnerait à souffrir. Je cherche à t'oublier mais c'est peine perdue ; car dans la nuit se vengent mes espoirs déçus. Sur mon oreiller je me fais assaillir ; comme si mes fantasmes cherchaient à me punir. Pourquoi je m'imagine entouré de tes bras ? Je suis comme prisonnier de mes propres draps !

 _Quand tu pars, je t'implore de rester !_

 _Je cris ton prénom, deux ou trois fois d'affilée !_

Chaque porte qui claque ; comme un cœur qui se brise, dont on chasse d'une tape les vestiges. J'ai des regrets, je me torture l'esprit ; t'avoir repoussé... mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je te revois partir, voudrais te retenir, et dans mes rêves imagine y parvenir. Mais le réel ne fait que m'en frapper plus fort ; je risque de m'effondrer sous le poids du remord. Et quand je suis seul je murmure ton nom, ferme les yeux et me berce d'illusions. Me languir de toi est déjà une trahison, mais je veux du plaisir à en perdre la raison. Je ne suis plus capable d'une seule once de haine ; comment donc pourrais-je purger ma peine ?

 _C'est trop étrange pour que je puisse l'expliquer..._

 _Comment je me sens et mon orgueil est le seul à blâmer..._

Comme si mon chemin s'était fendu en deux ; et que je me trouvais suspendu au milieu. Il me faudrait sauter, choisir l'une des deux routes, mais de ma vie je n'ai jamais eu tant de doutes. J'ai l'envie sincère de protéger les miens, mais le besoin primaire d'être tien. Alors je refuse, préfère te repousser ; pour cela j'accuse une quelconque destinée. Suis-je donc si fier que je n'accepte pas ; que cette situation n'a pour fautif que moi ? Je n'avais déjà que de faibles convictions ; et toi tu arrives menant une révolution. Je reste bien caché derrière mes remparts ; de mes sentiments je veux rester avare. Mais bien qu'à notre sujet je garde le silence, je souhaite que sonne le glas de ton absence.

 _Car je sais que je ne comprends pas ;_

 _Simplement comment nous en sommes arrivés là..._

Se passer à côté sans se regarder, ignorer les regards interloqués... On murmure sur nous, il se passe quelque chose ; je t'en prie viens à moi avant que je n'implose. Je voudrais me retourner, courir jusqu'à toi et t'embrasser... mais je ne le peux pas, je n'en ai pas la force et cela cause en moi une douleur atroce. Je voudrais revenir dans le passé, quand il nous suffisait de nous insulter. Qui a donc le contrôle ? Je souhaite lui parler ; de ton emprise il me tarde d'être libéré. Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'ai-je donc manqué ? A quel moment m'as-tu envoûté ? Au final peu importe, j'ai trop besoin de toi. Qu'il en soit ainsi ; fais donc de moi ta proie. La pierre précieuse est bien plus solide que l'acier ; mon armure ne demande qu'à être transpercée.

[... ... ...]

 _Quand je parle tranquillement avec mes amis ;_

 _« Pour qui se prend-il ? » Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi !_

Mes meilleurs amis ne voient pas que je vais mal ; ils sont trop occupés à se fuir et à faire face à leurs propres problèmes, et moi, j'ai l'impression d'être de plus en plus seul. Je ne parviens plus à tenir une conversation avec qui que ce soit ; constamment sur les nerfs, je monte au créneau à la moindre occasion, irrité plus que de raison lorsque le nom « Malfoy » sort d'une bouche. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de t'embrasser, mais lorsque je l'ai fait, je me suis attendu à un rejet. Pourtant, une part de moi a tout de même espéré... et cela m'a fait plus mal que prévu. Beaucoup plus mal. Je deviens différent, prends les gens de haut ; on me lance des regards inquiets ou mauvais. Et tout cela est de ta faute !

 _Je sais m'habiller seul, pas besoin de tes avis !_

 _Et je n'ai besoin d'impressionner que toi..._

Je ne supporte plus d'imaginer tes commentaires, quoi que je dise ou fasse ; je te vois près de moi qui donne ton opinion. Ma cravate est mal attachée, ma chemise est froissée, mes cheveux ne sont pas coiffés, il faudrait rallonger ma robe... Je sais bien que si tu t'intéressais à moi, ce sont des choses que tu dirais, toi qui aimes tant la perfection des apparences. Et ça me fait enrager. Ce sont des choses auxquelles je n'aurais jamais prêté attention auparavant. Mais toi, si superficiel, dissimulé sous tes couches de vêtements, je t'ai mis à nu. Et j'ai fait la même chose avec moi. Maintenant je sais quel Draco se cache derrière le « Malfoy » et tu sais quel Harry se cache derrière le « Potter ». Il n'y a plus ni Serpentard ni Gryffondor. Ni Mangemort ni Survivant. Il n'y a plus que moi qui essaye désespérément de répondre à tes codes, et toi qui ne me vois pas.

 _Je sais ce qui m'a trahi pour que tu en saches tant de moi..._

 _C'est le son du battement de mon cœur quand je suis avec toi..._

L'entends-tu ? Lorsque nous nous croisons, mon cœur bondit. Il tape si fort, si vite, comme un tambour de guerre ; tu ne peux l'ignorer. Il m'en fait mal ! Je voudrais dans ces moments-là saisir ta main et partir en courant, t'entraînant avec moi. Tous les autres n'y comprendraient rien, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Comment leur jugement pourrait-il avoir de l'importance si je peux sentir une nouvelle fois tes lèvres sur les miennes ? Le sang me monte à la tête, mes pensées déraillent, personne ne voit rien... Tu pourrais, si seulement tu me regardais, mais tu ne veux pas. Un jour, je vais craquer, et je vais t'attraper à l'angle d'un couloir, te traîner dans le noir ; je volerai tes regards, tes baisers et le plus tôt possible je volerai ton cœur.

 _Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ;_

 _Simplement comment_ _nous en sommes arrivés là..._

Je dois te trouver, te parler. Nous devons nous expliquer. Mais tu disparais de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus longuement, et quand tu réapparais, tu sembles aller de moins en moins bien. Je ne parviens pas à te suivre, ni à forcer la Salle sur Demande ; tu restes insaisissable, hors de ma portée. Et je n'arrive pas à savoir si tous ces efforts que tu déploies ont pour but de réussir ta mission ou de m'éviter. J'ai demandé à Mimi, elle refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Et quand je te trouve, quand enfin nous nous faisons face ; c'est l'horreur. Tu pleures. J'essaye de m'approcher de toi ; tu m'attaques. J'essaye de te raisonner ; mais te blesse et tu t'effondres. Je reste là sans savoir quoi faire et dans ma tête c'est l'enfer.

[... ... ...]

 _Tu me fais passer pour un fou maintenant, ton amour..._

 _Me donne l'impression d'être fou maintenant !_

Harry se retourna vivement lorsque la porte de salle de bain des préfets s'ouvrit. Draco avança vers lui. Le Survivant baissa les yeux.

-Je... ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as attendu, alors ?

-Hem... Je...

Harry osa un regard vers Draco ; le Serpentard regardait ailleurs, l'air plus fatigué que jamais.

-Je... Je voulais te dire...

-Je comprends, le coupa Draco. Tu étais en colère contre le Mangemort qui avait osé te repousser. C'est normal.

-Non ! S'écria Harry. C'est faux ! C'était un... accident...

Sa voix se brisa sur ce dernier mot ; il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Draco n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu, le regard toujours dans le vide.

-Un accident... Oui, je vois..., dit-il calmement.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ! Insista Harry.

Le Serpentard frémit et sembla un peu moins amorphe.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te chercher d'excuse. Je compr-...

-Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! S'énerva Harry, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. C'est toi qui me cherches des excuses ! Tu t'en fiches parce que je ne suis rien pour toi, mais ce que je ressens est totalement différent ! J'ai conscience d'avoir fait quelque chose d'affreux, et je ne cherche pas à le justifier ! Je... Je voulais juste que tu saches... que je ne me le pardonnerai jamais...

Draco frissonna et croisa les bras.

-Et moi j'essaye de t'expliquer que c'est inutile. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Pas... d'importance ? Répéta le Gryffondor, sidéré, avant de recommencer à crier. J'ai failli te tuer ! Bien sûr que ça a de l'importance !

-NON ÇA N'EN A PAS ! Hurla soudainement Draco, tournant la tête vers Harry, leurs regards se croisant enfin.

Tous deux manquèrent subitement de souffle. Le Serpentard se détourna.

-Retire tes lunettes.

-Quoi ?

-Retire-les.

Hésitant, le Gryffondor obéit. Il attendit ; quoi que Draco ait été en train de faire, il le faisait silencieusement. Mais il n'avait pas l'impression que la forme floue devant lui bougeait. Le silence était si pesant qu'il sursauta lorsque le Serpentard fondit subitement en larmes. Harry, n'y voyant rien, mit de longues secondes à le rejoindre mais parvint finalement à le saisir et à le serrer contre lui.

[... ... ...]

 _Tu me fais passer pour un fou maintenant, tes caresses..._

 _Me donnent l'impression d'être fou maintenant !_

Draco s'était retrouvé submergé ; des lèvres dans sa nuque, des mains sur son torse, cette présence en lui... Il s'était efforcé de contenir sa voix. Les mains d'Harry dérivant jusqu'à ses hanches tandis que le Survivant appliquait de plus larges mouvements de bassin. Ses lèvres abandonnant sa nuque pour aller se poser dans son dos.

A bout de souffle, ils étaient restés un moment collés l'un à l'autre avant de se glisser dans l'eau pour faire disparaître l'odeur de sexe qui imprimait leurs chairs. Harry avait fini par remettre ses lunettes et, dos au rebord du bassin, tenait le Serpentard contre lui, la tête de Draco reposant dans son cou.

-Je dois y aller, murmura le Serpentard.

Le Gryffondor resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

-Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Draco fut agité d'un rire sans joie.

-Si seulement...

 _Me font espérer que tu vas m'appeler maintenant, tes baisers..._

 _Me font espérer que tu vas me sauver, maintenant !_

S'étant séparés l'un de l'autre à contrecœur, Harry avait passé la nuit entière à chercher un moyen de les réunir de manière durable, pour n'aboutir qu'à une unique et naïve conclusion, pour laquelle il opta tout de même ; ne serait-ce que pour voir la tête que Draco ferait. Au matin, donc, il se leva, trafiqua deux de ses capes et disparut sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Après avoir consulté la carte du Maraudeur, il se pressa pour attraper le Serpentard qui était déjà sur le chemin de la Salle sur Demande. Il le saisit par le poignet et le dissimula à son tour sous la cape d'invisibilité.

-Fais-moi confiance, chuchota simplement le Survivant.

Draco, tremblant encore de la peur que lui avait faite Harry, mit un moment avant d'acquiescer. Le Gryffondor les guida alors à travers Poudlard jusqu'au passage secret menant à Pré-au-Lard. Usant de toute la discrétion dont ils pouvaient faire preuve, les deux jeunes hommes passèrent de l'arrière-boutique jusqu'aux rues quasi-désertes du village. Harry les mena jusqu'à la chapelle et les y fit entrer. Enfin, il ôta la cape d'invisibilité et sortit de son sac deux autres ; une rouge sang brodée d'or et une verte émeraude brodée d'argent, tendant la seconde au Serpentard. Celui-ci la saisit et la revêtit. Tout comme le Gryffondor, il rabattit la capuche sur sa tête. Il suivit le Survivant jusqu'au fond de la chapelle. Il était déjà parcouru de sueurs froides et étouffa un glapissement lorsqu'un homme sortit de l'ombre.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda-t-il.

Le Gryffondor sourit dans l'obscurité que jetait la capuche sur son visage. Il prit la main de Draco qui était agité de violents tremblements.

-Oui, monsieur. Pourriez-vous nous marier ?

 _J'ai l'air si fou en amour !_

 _Tu me fais passer, me fait passer pour un fou en amour..._

L'homme demeura interdit et le Serpentard crut mourir de stupéfaction. Il lutta pour contraindre ses membres figés à bouger pour se rapprocher d'Harry. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler, mais les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge qui se noua soudainement lorsque le Survivant insista.

-Je l'aime, monsieur. Pourriez-vous nous marier, s'il vous plaît ?

-Eh bien, je..., commença l'homme, incertain. Ce... Ce n'est pas commun... Je... Où... Où sont les témoins ? Les alliances ? Et tout d'abord, qui êtes vous ?

Harry ne répondit pas, et l'homme, devant ce curieux couple, se dit qu'il s'agissait de deux adolescents n'osant pas avouer la vérité sur leur relation à leurs parents et que les événements effrayants qui ne cessaient de se succéder avaient fini par souder dans leur idylle. Il sourit, les fit s'approcher de l'autel. Face à face, Harry et Draco joignirent leurs mains. Lorsque la cérémonie partielle fut achevée, et qu'ils eurent prononcé leurs vœux improvisés, un rire joignit les larmes de Draco.

-Tu es complètement fou.

Harry lui sourit en retour.

-Tu l'es probablement autant que moi.

[... ... ...]

-Harry ? Appela Hermione, sortant brusquement le Survivant de ses pensées.

-Hein ? Répondit-il peu gracieusement.

La jeune fille reposa sa fourchette, avec un sourire taquin.

-Allez, dis-nous qui c'est.

Harry se raidit.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Ron.

La sorcière soupira.

-Tu vas me dire que tu n'as rien remarqué ?

-Bah, non. Quoi ?

-Ron... Tu m'as toi-même dit qu'Harry prenait deux fois plus de temps tous les matins pour se préparer.

-Et alors ? Ça m'a surpris mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

-Il est tout le temps perdu dans ses pensées..., ajouta-t-elle, sur le ton de l'évidence.

Comme Ron avait toujours l'air de n'y rien comprendre, elle le fusilla du regard.

-Il est amoureux.

Ron se tourna vers Harry.

-C'est vrai ?

-Puisqu'Hermione le dit, grommela-t-il.

Le rouquin sembla soudain percuter.

-Attends, c'était pour ça toute la période où tu sautais à la gorge de tout le monde ?! Tu t'étais fait jeter ?

-Tu as un de ces tacts, Ron..., lui reprocha la jeune fille.

Harry grogna.

-En tout cas, ça a l'air de s'être arrangé, fit Hermione.

-Ouais, plus ou moins. Encore quelques détails à régler.

-Ok, mais du coup, c'est qui ? L'interrogea Ron.

-Désolé, s'excusa Harry, mais je n'ai pas le droit de le dire.

Ron voulut insister mais il reçut un coup de pied dans le tibia agrémenté d'un regard noir d'Hermione. Ils commencèrent à se battre à grands coups de chuchotements indignés et Harry reporta son regard vers la table des Serpentard. Même à cette distance, le Survivant pouvait voir les larges traits noirs sous les yeux de Draco ; l'air plus faible et malade que jamais.

[... ... ...]

Harry fixait, effaré, le corps de Voldemort.

-J'ai réussi... Je l'ai fait...

Hermione et Ron lui sautèrent dessus, poussant des cris de joie, comme beaucoup d'autres. Ballotté entre les combattants survivants, un sourire naquit lentement sur ses lèvres.

-Nous sommes libres... Libres...

Draco entra alors en courant dans la Grande Salle, fouillant l'endroit des yeux. Harry, piégé au centre du groupe, ne pouvait le rejoindre, et le Serpentard ne le voyait pas. Il avait l'air paniqué et pleurait. Il saisit par le col une fille qui était agenouillée près d'un blessé, lui criant dessus.

-Où est le Survivant ?! J'ai entendu dire qu'il était mort ! Où est-il ?!

La pauvre fille, totalement dépassée, ne répondit rien et deux adolescents vinrent saisir Draco qui se débattit en vain pour se dégager de leur poigne. Harry commença alors à jouer des coudes pour s'extirper du groupe.

-Lâchez-le ! Cria Harry à l'encontre des deux adolescents qui tenaient fermement Draco.

Surpris par l'ordre du Survivant, leur prise se desserra légèrement et le Serpentard put se libérer. Le Gryffondor courut jusqu'à lui et Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent face à face. Le Survivant se passa une main à l'arrière du crâne, ne sachant que dire. Un instant, il pensa sourire et prendre le Serpentard dans ses bras, puis il se rappela qu'il y avait du monde dans la Grande Salle. Alors il s'efforça d'adopter un ton de circonstance ;

-Hm, Malfoy. Tes parents te cherchent, tu devrais attendre ici qu'ils arrivent.

Draco eut l'air surpris, puis il essuya rageusement ses larmes.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, Potter !

Ron, non loin, sortit aussitôt les griffes.

-Eh ! Parle-lui autrement ! Sans lui tu serais mort !

-Laisse tomber, Ron.

-Mais Harry, il... !

-Laisse, je te dis ! On s'en fout !

Le Serpentard tressaillit et alla attendre dans un coin de la Grande Salle, seul. Le Gryffondor le regarda discrètement ; ses épaules tressautaient, il sanglotait. Harry se demanda s'il n'y avait pas été un peu fort.

[... ... ...]

Des semaines entières s'étaient écoulées depuis que Voldemort avait été vaincu. Draco, assis sur le fauteuil de la salle des procès, fixait ses juges. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement et sa gorge était aride. Si lui, un adolescent embrigadé, était difficilement condamnable, tout ce qu'il pourrait dire serait susceptible d'être retenu contre ses parents qui devaient passer après lui. Dans le public, il y avait foule ; le procès Malfoy était l'un de ceux les plus attendus.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, je suis las... nous sommes tous las... de votre silence. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Depuis le début, il s'était contenté d'écouter les accusations et d'attendre que l'on finisse d'énumérer les preuves de sa culpabilité. Puis, plusieurs témoins à charge avaient défilé. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était là, muet, et depuis de longues minutes le silence s'était abattu ; les gens, ses juges, attendaient sa réponse. Draco baissa la tête, fermant les yeux. Il devait clamer son innocence, faire valoir l'éducation qu'il n'avait pas choisie, parler de la peur inspirée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et évoquer l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa famille. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il voulait que tout cela s'achève rapidement. Il en avait assez de pleurer. Il sourit tristement et releva la tête. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait assumer ses actes.

-J'ai... tenté tout au long de ma scolarité, de faire expulser le Survivant. Je le haïssais. Et c'est tout naturellement, et par fierté pour mon sang pur, que je me suis rangé dans l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai appris l'occlumancie avec ma tante, Bellatrix Lestrange. Et j'ai accepté, après avoir reçu la Marque, la mission qui m'avait été confiée de permettre aux Mangemorts d'entrer dans Poudlard, ainsi que d'assassiner Albus Dumbledore. Cette année-là, j'ai même tenté de tuer Harry Potter. Et je l'ai, au cours de l'année qui a suivi, affronté par deux fois ; la première au manoir Malfoy où il m'a dérobé ma baguette, et la seconde à Poudlard dans la Salle sur Demande. J'ai regardé Hermione Granger être torturée sans intervenir. De tout cela... je suis coupable.

Une vague de murmures s'éleva alors ; la surprise et le ressentiment étaient de mise.

-Je suis coupable, répéta Draco. Coupable, à n'en pas douter ; vos témoins ont dit l'entière et la stricte vérité. Je suis un Mangemort.

Il baissa de nouveau la tête. Les juges commencèrent à parler entre eux. Ils se concertèrent ; visiblement partagés. S'il les avait suppliés de l'épargner, probablement l'auraient-ils fait, mais ils se retrouvaient avec des aveux purs et durs sur les bras, avec des familles endeuillées réclamant vengeance. C'était comme s'il s'était suicidé ; il venait de signer pour Azkaban. Il y eut alors du remous parmi la foule, et des exclamations.

-Harry Potter ! Se présenta le Survivant. Pardonnez-moi pour le retard ; mais j'ai dû esquiver quelques journalistes particulièrement travailleurs ! Je viens défendre Draco Malfoy !

Le Serpentard leva les yeux vers le Sauveur du monde sorcier qui s'avançait à grands pas vers lui. Comme personne ne posait de question, attendant avidement la suite, le Survivant posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco, qui frissonna, et fit face aux juges.

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit et répété aux journalistes, Narcissa Malfoy m'a sauvé la vie. Mais, pour le moment, il est question de son fils. Il est vrai qu'il a largement contribué à la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, mais je pense qu'il serait intéressant de rappeler qu'il n'a pas été capable de le tuer alors que c'était le but final de la mission qui lui avait été confiée. D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais tué personne, ni même torturé, ni fait subir aucun sortilège impardonnable. Et ne convient-il pas de juger ce qui a été accompli et non pas ce qui aurait pu l'être ? Ensuite lorsque j'ai combattu Draco dans son manoir familial, je lui ai dérobé sa baguette. Cette information est peu courante mais les baguettes ne sauraient obéir à une personne fondamentalement opposée à leur propriétaire originel et il se trouve que la baguette de Draco Malfoy... m'a servi sans faillir. D'aucuns diront qu'ayant vaincu son propriétaire, elle s'est soumise à moi, mais la sensation que j'éprouvais en l'utilisant allait bien au-delà de ça. Je vous laisse en faire les déductions qui s'imposent.

Harry serra un peu plus l'épaule de Draco.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout ; dans la Salle sur Demande, à Poudlard, alors que Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle tentaient de me tuer, il s'est interposé, se jetant sur le bras de Crabbe pour l'empêcher de tirer et dévier d'éventuels sortilèges. Il a aussi fait preuve d'un grand courage en secourant Goyle, l'emmenant en haut d'une de ces montagnes d'objets pour échapper aux flammes du Feudeymon. Et tout ce qu'il a pu faire de mal, il l'a fait pour protéger sa famille de la fureur de Voldemort que vous et moi savons terrible. D'ailleurs, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy n'ont jamais agi que pour protéger leur fils ; ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible, n'est-ce pas ? S'ils ont un jour pu adhérer aux idées de Voldemort, c'est dans l'idiotie de la jeunesse, et ils en sont revenus. Ils regrettent profondément chacun de leurs actes ; une chose dont seraient incapables des Mangemorts convaincus.

Le Serpentard fixait le Gryffondor, ébahi. Un sourire furtif étira les lèvres du Survivant.

-Toutefois... si cela ne suffit pas à vous convaincre... j'ajouterai qu'il serait fort mal venu d'envoyer à Azkaban ma belle-famille.

Dans l'auditoire, on se lança des regards interrogateurs. Il y en avait qui ne comprenaient pas, d'autres qui avaient peur d'avoir saisi.

-Permettez que je fasse entrer un témoin.

Harry s'éloigna de Draco pour faire entrer l'homme de la chapelle. Celui-ci se présenta succinctement, puis partagea le secret qu'il gardait jusque-là.

-Il y a un peu plus d'un an, deux adolescents sont venus me trouver à la chapelle de Pré-au-Lard. A ce moment j'ignorais de qui il s'agissait. Le fait est que l'un d'eux a requis mon aide pour les marier. J'ai accepté. Et il y a deux semaines, Harry Potter est venu à son tour pour me révéler qu'il faisait partie de ces deux inconnus et que le second n'était autre que Draco Malfoy.

Le Gryffondor remercia l'homme, puis reprit la parole.

-Nous avons tenu cette histoire secrète jusqu'à maintenant, et je dois avouer que j'aurais préféré révéler cela dans d'autres circonstances. Mais cela était nécessaire pour vous faire comprendre que, non seulement je suis le mieux placé pour savoir tout ce que Draco a enduré pour protéger sa famille, mais aussi que s'il avait véritablement été un Mangemort, s'il avait eu à me tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps puisqu'il en a eu maintes fois l'occasion. Lorsque nous nous retrouvions, je ne venais même pas armé. C'est vous dire la confiance que je lui voue. Une confiance dont il est digne. Je vous demande donc, en ma qualité de Sauveur, de considérer tous ces éléments et de bien vouloir vous montrer cléments envers lui qui, comme Severus Snape, a œuvré dans l'ombre et mérite, au-delà des erreurs qu'il a pu commettre, que l'on reconnaisse sa contribution, ainsi que celle de ses parents, dans la victoire contre l'Armée des Ténèbres.

[... ... ...]

Harry et Draco marchaient vers la sortie du ministère, sortis vainqueurs du procès.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir plus tôt ? Pourquoi avoir attendu ce procès ?

Le Survivant se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira.

-Je voulais venir te voir, mais tu étais assigné à résidence, sous surveillance, et alors que j'étais sur le point de débarquer quand même, j'ai pensé que faire éclater le secret lors du procès causerait un choc utile pour obtenir gain de cause. Alors, entre les interviews, les condoléances, les obsèques, les reconstructions... J'ai utilisé le peu de temps qui me restait pour écrire le discours de défense et l'apprendre. Convaincre l'homme qui nous avait mariés de témoigner en ta faveur n'a pas été une mince affaire non plus. Bref, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manquée, crois-moi. Et... ah, oui ! Ça ! J'ai failli oublier ! S'écria Harry en se donnant une claque sur le front.

Il s'arrêta, se tourna vers Draco, mit un genou à terre, sortit un écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Il contenait une chevalière ; un lion d'or à l'œil de rubis et un serpent d'argent à l'œil d'émeraude encadrant un espace où se trouvait un D et un H emmêlés. A l'intérieur de l'anneau étaient gravés quelques mots ; « Sous le regard la sirène ».

-C'est une demande en mariage un peu plus convenable que la précédente, non ? S'enquit Harry, souriant.

Draco, à qui son rire entrecoupé de sanglots ne permettait pas de répondre, hocha affirmativement la tête avant de prendre la bague et de la passer à son pouce. Harry se releva et accueillit Draco dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent, et c'est au cours de cet échange ardent que Lucius et Narcissa arrivèrent dans le hall du ministère, encadrés par les agents qui étaient venus leur annoncer qu'ils avaient échappé à Azkaban grâce à l'intervention du Survivant. Harry et Draco entendirent alors un gros « boum » et Narcissa poussa un cri strident.

-Lucius !

Le couple s'élança vers l'homme inconscient.

-Père !

-Heu... Beau-papa ?

Draco fusilla Harry du regard.

-Tu veux qu'il finisse comateux, ou bien ? Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

Le Gryffondor pouffa.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! S'indigna le Serpentard.

-Désolé, désolé ! S'excusa Harry, riant toujours. Ah, au fait, nous sommes invités à refaire notre septième année à Poudlard, et techniquement, je suis toujours capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et toi tu es toujours préfet de Serpentard...

Draco plissa les yeux, se donnant des airs de reptile furieux ; Harry n'aurait pas été étonné de l'entendre se mettre à parler en Fourchelang.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des insinuations vaseuses, Harry.

Le Survivant s'excusa une nouvelle fois, levant les mains en signe de reddition tandis que Lucius se remettait lentement du choc. Harry se tourna alors vers Narcissa dont les traits étaient marqués par la guerre et l'inquiétude. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Draco.

-Dis donc, ta mère ne fait aucun commentaire sur nous ? Elle a, genre, zéro réaction sur le sujet pour le moment...

-Je vous entends, jeune homme, fit Narcissa en dardant sur lui un regard sévère assez effrayant.

Draco soupira et se pencha à son tour vers Harry.

-Félicitations. Tu viens de réveiller la bête.

Il ajouta, avec un sincère air de compassion ;

-Bon courage.

[... ... ...]

Hermione et Ron étaient assis en face d'Harry et Draco. La jeune fille se massait les tempes et le Survivant soupirait tandis que les deux autres se défiaient du regard.

-C'est bon ? Vous avez fini ?

-Pas maintenant, Harry ! Répliqua Ron.

Ils étaient actuellement dans ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un duel de regards... et cela durait depuis une dizaine de minutes.

-A table ! Cria alors Molly.

-Deux secondes, maman ! Fit Ron.

-J'ai dit « à table » ! Répéta Molly, la colère grondante. Montre l'exemple, Ron, je te prie !

Le rouquin se leva à contrecœur et un petit sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Draco.

-T'es pas sérieux, Dray... Je t'ai dit que c'était une rencontre pour faire la paix...

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules.

-Ça fait des générations que les Weasley et les Malfoy ne peuvent pas se supporter ; c'est culturel. Ils ne seront jamais rien de plus qu'une famille de belettes.

-Et toi une sale fouine, Malfoy ! Rétorqua Ron en surgissant entre le couple et la cuisine.

-Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit, tenta Harry.

-Oh que si, je le pensais, contra aussitôt Draco avec un air suffisant.

Le Sauveur se pinça l'arête du nez et alla s'asseoir à la table sur laquelle attendait toute une panoplie de petits fours. Quand tout le monde fut assis, c'est dans une atmosphère semi-orageuse que Molly apporta le thé, distribuant les tasses. Lorsque les conversations eurent pris pied, et que plus personne ne se soucia du couple en bout de table, Harry donna un léger coup de coude à Draco et lui montra sa tasse. Hermione, qu'un soudain mouvement dans le coin de son œil avait attirée, tourna la tête et eut la surprise de trouver Draco la tête dans les mains.

-Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, non. Il va très bien, répondit Harry, sur le point d'exploser de rire. Il ne veut juste pas qu'on le voie roug-... AIE !

Le Survivant se leva si brusquement qu'il fit tomber sa chaise. Il se mit à sauter sur une jambe, se tenant l'autre en grimaçant.

-Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire d'y aller si fort ?!

Le Serpentard sortit la tête de ses mains ; de violentes rougeurs coloraient ses joues.

-Tu n'es qu'un pervers !

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilée puis un sourire à la fois béat et hilare étira ses lèvres.

-Tu as dit ça de manière tellement a-do-ra-ble !

Draco se leva à son tour, comme s'il venait de se faire insulter.

-Je te demande pardon ?!

Le couple commença donc à se chamailler ; Harry mettant un peu plus d'huile sur le feu à chaque blague à caractère sexuel. Les décibels montèrent progressivement et Ron passa les heures qui suivirent à déprimer car visualisant les insinuations de son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'Hermione aida Molly à débarrasser, la tasse d'Harry fit partie de celles qu'elle ramassa. La Gryffondor se fit la réflexion qu'elle était particulièrement jolie, avec sa sirène blonde. En parlant de sirène, celle habitant la salle de bain des préfets s'ennuyait mortellement, attendant avec impatience la reprise des cours.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur** **: Bon, j'ai essayé de faire dans la guimauve et l'humour, et j'ai dû recommencer la fin trois fois car je m'enfonçais trop dans la niaiserie. Bref, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Je me suis efforcée de montrer le caractère poétique de Draco -j'me suis vraiment fait chier à faire la partie en rimes-, et faire ressortir le côté connard d'Harry même si j'ai cédé à la tentation de présenter un Survivant mièvre et un peu idiot sur la fin. Au final, si les deux personnages évoluent largement du début à la fin, je regrette de ne pas avoir réussi à montrer cela plus clairement chez Draco, mais je pars du principe qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un qui montre ses sentiments, donc dans le contexte, ça passe -enfin, je trouve-. Pour la chanson, il s'agit de la traduction -par moi-même, applaudissez- avec quelques modifs sur le texte de "** **Crazy in love** **", de je ne sais pas qui parce qu'il y a quarante versions différentes. Cette chanson, je l'ai choisie parce que je trouve que ça correspond parfaitement à du Drarry sensuel comme j'ai essayé d'en faire dans cet O.S. Pour celles ou ceux qui se le demandent ; j'aime bien la chanson -et encore, seulement son nightcore-, mais, non, j'ai détesté le film. Hop, ça c'est fait. Le scénario m'est venu de la pensée** **« Eh, mais ça arrive jamais que deux personnes se retrouvent à l'utiliser en même temps ? Et si c'était Draco et Harry ? Ce serait grave drôle, quand même... » Donc, vous l'aurez compris, cet O.S était censé être purement humoristique... « était censé », ouais... Mais bon, pour une fois personne n'est mort, alors veuillez apprécier mes efforts à leur juste valeur.**


End file.
